She Will Be Hers To Keep
by DashingSwagFag
Summary: Based off episode 6 and contains few spoilers in the first part. Lemon warning. Satsuki x Ryuko. Satsuko. This needed to be done lol. All characters belong to Kazuki Nakashima. One shot


**She Will Be Hers To Keep**

_ Ryuko was getting beat down by Uza with his heighten senses, all except his sight. He'd sewn his eyelids shut as he relied far too heavily on his sight which in turn ended up becoming his arrogant downfall._

_ Ryuko was panting hard as she was getting slash about by Uza's men duo keto technique. She was crying. The pain was devastating as each blow of his wooden sword landed a critical hit with Ryuko's fragile skin. It was all too much for the young girl as she finally collapsed to the ground, embracing her unconsciousness as she succumbed to defeat._

_ Uza ex-quipped from his 3 star goku uniform as he felt Ryuko's presence at tranquility. 'Must've knocked her out. The lady will surely be satisfied and forgive me.' Uza smiled as he thought to himself._

_"What should we do now miss Kiryuin?"_

_"Bring her back to my room. I'd like to speak to Matoi once wakes up."_

_"What if she attacks?"_

_"It's all under my control. Matoi won't even get the chance."_

Ryuko awakens after what seems like an eternity. 'Wha? Why am I in a bed. Jeez I'm in my creepy teacher's bed again aren't I?' She yelps in pain as she tries to sit up but suddenly remembers her battle with Uza Sanageyama. 'Damn. I guess the Elite Four aren't just show. That bastard was really tough.' Ryuko scanned her surroundings. It wasn't Aikuro's home at all. She was in a bed that was at least queen sized next to a huge window. Outside, Ryuko could see all the city lights below her as they looked like frozen ants. There were 2 doors that she could easily escape to but her body was throwing tantrums with each little movement she made. The unfamiliar surroundings brought a chill to Ryuko's spine as she tried to solve all the pieces to this huge puzzle.

'I just remember falling to the floor during our battle. Damn. Maybe Senketsu can recall what happened.'

"Oy Senketsu. Are you alright?"

No response. Ryuko begins to panic as she's defenseless against the Student Council without Senketsu.

"Senketsu! Oh crap where are you?"

Ignoring all the stinging cries aching from her body, Ryuko springs up from the bed and slips onto the tile floor as her legs gave up supporting her tired body.

"AAGGH! Damnit! Why is it so cold here!?"

Ryuko shrieked and leaped back into the shelter of the bed as she realized she was only in her undergarments. No Senketsu to be in sight.

"I see you're finally awake Matoi Ryuko. Surely all this racket was from you?"

" Why the hell am I here Kiryuin!? Let me out of this place!"

"Defeat me first and I'll personally walk you back to your home."

Ryuko was still insecure about her physical appearance and didn't want Satsuki to judge or make rude comments about her body. Ryuko wouldn't admit it but she was paranoid about her body. Besides, after the fall to the floor, she didn't even feel like standing up, her body was shouting in pain from all her wounds and bruises.

"That's what I thought. So let's make an agreement." Satsuki calmly stated as she strode towards Ryuko. All Ryuko could do was wait for the worst to happen and in preparation, she slightly backed away from the mistress. "There's no need for fear. It's just a conversation." A smirk creased into Satsuki's face. It was by no means reassuring to Ryuko. Satsuki gently rested her weight on the side of the bed and turned from her hips to face Ryuko.

"I bet you're wondering where Senketsu is. I'll tell you that it's safe here within my wardrobe here at Honunji Academy". With this knowledge in mind, Ryuko glanced toward a winter white wardrobe to her left. 'Senketsu' she thought.

"Tell no one of this. If one word slips through your foul mouth, you're going to be gone in less than an hour. Understand? You can still attend the academy but you will never rank up with the rest of the stu-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I can't believe you expect me to sit by as you ramble on about your shitty school! I'll go tell the the whole fucking world about this! I'm taking back Senketsu right now!"

Ryuko pounced into the air despite what her body would say to tackle Satsuki and run out of the room to find her friend. The older and much more experienced girl was expecting something like this. She stabbed Ryuko with the handle of her blade into her chest. The other girl gasped for air to race back into her lungs as the shock of hitting the floor knocked the wind out of her. "Lets not get too hasty. We'll talk about this touchy subject later. Let's go shower." Satsuki said as she picked up Ryuko bridal style and walked over to the bathroom.

"Let go of me you creep."

"Oh not yet. I have plans for you."

Again Satsuki seemed to be happy at her last remark. Ryuko had no idea what was coming next. As they strolled into the bathroom, Satsuki gently placed Ryuko at the edge of the tub. She turned the faucets on and soon warm water was beginning to fill the tub.

"Get undressed."

Ryuko was surprised that Satsuki was asking her to do such a thing. She was still self conscious of her body to do what she was asked right away. Ryuko remained silent and looked away as she blushed. Was Satsuki also a member of the pervert club?

"What's wrong Ryuko? I thought you were comfortable with showing off your body? Or perhaps you love the attention you get from the crowd?"

"Shut up. It's not like I want to, Senketstu made me. I have to..."

"And here I thought you were brave. I guess you were just a coward this whole time. How ever will you face me if you get even get comfortable with your appearance?"

"Screw you! I'm perfectly fine with my body. Watch me!"

Ryuko stripped away her underwear and bra and dived into the tub with confidence despite the aches her body was giving off. Satsuki's mind game worked. 'Damnit. I won't let this bitch do this to me again.' She was surprised to see that Satsuki wasn't as frantic as her about undressing in front of others. Ryuko looked away as Satsuki entered the tub with her. She turned off the faucet as now the water as nearly at the rim and threaten to fall over.

Satsuki began to wash her long silky black hair and in doing so she handed Ryuko the shampoo bottle and conditioner. She was hesitant at first but rather than questioning Satsuki's motives, Ryuko saw the gesture as an opportunity to learn more about Satsuki, get her to talk about her father and maybe even find out her weak points. Ryuko lazily scrubbed her hair as her arms gave out to regain energy. She was in that much pain.

'Shit. What if Kiryuin attacks me right now? I have to be prepared for the worst. This bitch is probably planning right now on the other side of this small bath tub. You won't catch me off guard Kiryuin. I'm ready for you.'

Satsuki noticed how the younger girl across from her would stop washing and seemed to rest after a certain amount of time.

"Ryuko"

"Hm?"

"Would you like my assistance? I've noticed how tired you are."

'No way! I know what you're planning. You're gonna stab me aren't you? Fuck off.'

"Nah I'm fine. I can finish what I've started."

"If you say so."

Though it was a painstaking process, Ryuko managed to wash her hair. She was already tuckered out from that and now to lather her body with soap. The whole idea of that brought pings of pain to her body. There was no way she could do it but she wouldn't get help from her enemy either. The shorter haired girl decided now was the time to gain the trust of her enemy and plan her escape. First thing to do, distract Satsuki.

"So why?" Ryuko shattered the awkward silence.

"hm?"

"Why did you carry me into the tub?"

"Relax Ryuko. I just want to get closer to you that's all."

"Closer?"

Finally Satsuki crawled over Ryuko and gently kissed her on her forehead. Ryuko flushed madly with embarrassment and tried to get away but couldn't as she groaned in pain.

"Just enjoy this Ryuko. Things will flow smoothly the sooner you let it."

"Hell no! Forget it!"

As much as Ryuko wished, she didn't want to enjoy the sensation but she did. Ryuko still tried to get away and with all the energy she had, the most she managed was to flip over onto her stomach. At least her face wasn't assaulted but Satsuki's lips now. Oh but she was wrong. Satsuki whispered in a gentle tone with a velvet soft pitch that sent chills to Ryuko's spine.

"I see you prefer this position. Aren't you kinky?"

Suddenly Ryuko's right ear was bitten. Softly but enough for Satsuki to mark the girl as hers. Then she bit down her neck in a non stop motion until she reached her collar bone, making sure hickies would be there on Ryuko's body for the next few days. Ryuko wanted to push Satsuki away, she wanted to get away from her so badly but she couldn't, she loved the attention she was receiving from the council president and didn't want any of it to stop. Satsuki felt the growing heat in Ryuko's cheeks and noticed how heavily the younger girl beneath her was breathing. She really loved what Satsuki was doing to her and Satsuki loved this feeling of over powering Ryuko even if this wasn't a fight. Satsuki then carassed Ryuko's body with her free hands. This obviously made Satsuki lay on Ryuko's back but the shorter girl loved the close contact with the mistress. Satsuki's left hand came down to Ryuko's stomach and gently clug to her. Her right hand later cupped the face of the girl underneath her and brought the two together and closer then before. Ryuko was dying of pleasure.

Satsuki lifted Ryuko from her waist to sit in her lap as she kept kissing and biting her neck. A quiet moan escaped from Ryuko's mouth. 'Crap. What the hell am I doing? What was that? You dumb ass! You're going to be killed any minute now! Find away out. Hopefully she didn't hear that awful noise.' Oh but Satsuki did and she wanted to hear more of Ryuko's voice. Nonon would be pleased to hear a sweet melody.

Satsuki kept one hand at Ryuko's waist and snuck the other one towards her breast. She gasped at the touch. Not enough for Satsuki though. She began to play with her nipple and finally Ryuko sighed in ecstasy. Ryuko was new to all of this and this was quite obvious to Satsuki. She began to fiddle with both nipples in between her fingers and Ryuko was crying out of excitement. The sensations of the kisses and the foreplay was a lot for Ryuko as he spilled onto Satsuki. Satsuki felt this and teased Ryuko.

"You really liked that didn't you?"

Ryuko kept panting. She was too numb to speak.

"You're so dirty. Let's dry off."

Ryuko felt like a child having Satsuki dry her off and carry her to the bed. 'Now's my chance to escape... do I really want to? Of course you do Ryuko ! Go! ... But I'm naked and hey we both are so it'll be an even match. Still...' She was released from the towel's wrath and laid onto the silky bed sheets of Satsuki. 'She must sleep like a queen every night. This bed is like an angel's cloud.' Ryuko thought as she put her arms around her mistress' neck. Satsuki spoke, breaking Ryuko's train of thought.

Do you really want to go through with this? I know I forced myself upon you but we can continue this another day if you'd like Ryuuko."

"Hell no. Finish what you've started you bastard."

'Gain your enemy's trust and distract her. But you're also distracting yourself idiot."

Satsuki was taken back by the eagerness in the shorter girl's voice. She was drunk off pleasure and wanted to experience the world's oldest act. Satsuki could see the same look in her eyes as in battle, Ryuko wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"Say my name again."

"eh?"

"Say Ryuko again."

Again, Satsuki was astonished by how cute Ryuko was when she was loving another. Like a kitten, she cuddled to Satsuki underneath her, bringing the two closer. All this time Satsuki wore a blank face trying to register all of Ryuko's sudden behavior change.

"Ryuko"

"Again." This time Ryuko put her ear next to Satsuki's chest.

"Ryuko Matoi. I love you."

"I love you too Satsuki Kiryuin."

The 2 teenage girls kissed each other on the lips as a way to seal the new bond they've created this night. They didn't know what else to call it besides love. Tonight Ryuko would be all for Satsuki to keep. That's all the both of them wanted right now.

Satsuki drove her tongue into Ryuko's mouth and tasted every inch of her mouth. The shorter girl just sucked on the tongue as they both moaned with excitement. She wanted Ryuko to release her urges, she wanted the shorter girl to be completely dominated by her willingly and Satsuki schemed a plan to make that happen.

The president of the council was released from Ryuko's lips leaving a trail of saliva. She began to tenderly kiss her neck and again leave one hell of a hickie for good measure. Ryuko was audibly moaning and it fueled the desire of Satsuki's conquest. The vivace notes of her love cries kept cressendoing with each minute that passed and the lower Satsuki went down her body. Satsuki began to suck Ryuko's breasts; giving each one a fair amount of attention. Ryuko moaned whenever Satsuki swirled her tongue around her nipple. It drove her crazy. Every time the mistress bit a wound, Ryuko would whimper in pain and as an apology, Satsuki would kiss the wound the make the younger girl feel better. Finally, Satsuki was an inch below Ryuko's waistline and paused to listen to the heavy breathing of Ryuko and again she took this chance and dove right in.

'Fuck Ryuko get out of here. '

But I love her. '

No you don't.'

Yes I do. '

She'll end up hurting you.'

No she won't, how can anybody making me feel so good can be bad?'

This bitch killed your father. Oh he'd be so proud of you. Having sex with his murderer. Way to redeem the family name Ryuko.'

Ryuko was conflicting with herself as to whether or not stop. It felt so good but she knew all of this was bad in the long run however, she couldn't stop herself as each minute her conscious drove away from reality.

Ryuko gasped at the new sensation. She hated the teasing she was receiving. Fast then slow. Bottom to top. Just below where Ryuko wanted the most attention, Satsuki stopped. Everything but her clit was having fun and the suspense was killing her. She desperately needed love in that area she most wanted right now and she wasn't going to stop until she did.

"Stop the damn teasing already."

"What ever do you mean?" Satsuki questioned sarcastically.

Ryuko lifted her upper body as far she needed and rested on her arms. Satsuki couldn't help but notice how vulnerable Ryuko was, how weak she looked when her lust was overpowering her will. It was an amazing sight to behold. Satsuki would never erase this image from her mind.

"You know what I mean! I don't have to say anything!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. You'll have to be more specific."

"Please just..." Ryuko couldn't finish the rest of that sentence out of sheer embarrassment.

Satsuki smiled against her folds and liked her inner thigh.

"Here?" She sarcastically asked.

"N-no..." Satsuki then stuck her tongue in Ryuko's pussy for a quick second.

"Here?"

"No. "

"Come on Ryuko. Surely you can tell me where you want me to suck? Unless you're afraid. _'Again with those mind games!' _Ryuko bellowed in her head. She built the courage and clear as day asked;

"Lick. My. Clitorus. Please." Ryuko then looked at Satsuki's ocean blue eyes with a shameful pleading look. She really needed this. Bad.

"That's more like it." Satsuki grinned and then proceeded to do as she was asked and lick her most sensitive spot. It drove Ryuko wild as she fell back down in satisfaction and climaxed. All of her cum splashed on the bed and lot on Satsuki's face. Ryuko immediately apologized for her uncontrolled body reaction but all Satsuki could do was wipe away the sum and wear a smile charged with lust.

"It's fine Ryuko. You must really like this. We're not even finished yet."

Ryuko turned 2 shades brighter as Satsuki leaned in and kissed Ryuko's cheek as her right hand glided down south and began to pump into the younger girl. Ryuko shouted in ecstasy and while her conscious drifted away hours ago, she couldn't help but feel good from an act that was considered to be sinful. She wrapped her arms around Satsuki's neck, her legs around her waist and forcefully kissed her mouth to mute their moans. Satsuki kept going in and out, each time curling her fingers towards Ryuko's g spot. The shorter girl screamed with sheer lust as Satsuki assaulted her wet caverns and all Ryuko could do was just sit back and enjoy the thrusts of her hand. Ryuko climaxed again but this time Satsuki was prepared as she caught most of the cum in her hand. Satsuki smiled, kissed Ryuko one last time and walked of toward the bath room to wash her face and hands.

Ryuko remained in bed, panting and drifted off to sleep. The actives the 2 girls have done was too much for the younger girl. When Satsuki came back to a sleeping Ryuko, she moved her obsidian hair away and kissed her forehead. She too also climb into bed and wrapped her arms protectively around Ryuko and drifted off to sleep.

End!

Ok so that was my first lemon. I hope I did well to satisfy. Any helpful criticism would be nice :)

So after watching episode 6 I was "Holy shit I gotta write a fanfic. But on what?" and so that led to the creation of this lemon. Before I would ship Satsuki and Ryuko and I'm like "Damn no one knows the feels I have for this potential ship!" but now it's finally in words for all to read! So yeah. That and there needed to be a fanfic shipping these 2 and eventually a lemon so I'm like "Ok with not be the first to do both."

The song I had in mind during the sex scenes was this:  .com / watch?v=zqKZ_WIK5ms (just copy and paste then delete the spaces in between.)

Idk I felt that this song was perfect for them 2 during sex. Extremely addicting and yet so soothing.

There should be a shipping name for these two.

Satsuko? Satyuko? Ketsushipping? Idk :/ I'll let the fandom decide.

Welp I've spent 2 days writing this. I should've been doing my AP hw... Nah.

Edit 1: Fixed some mistakes whether it was spelling or grammar (Like Ryuuko instead of Ryuko) and added some more content for your reading pleasure.

Edit 2: Ok wtf I've been adding line breaks for the time lapse and the end of this story but they keep disappearing. Is anyone else having this problem?


End file.
